ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Breathvoid Returns and the Evolution Revolution
This is a new crossover. Characters *Ben Tennyson (Heroes Aliens Reborn, BTMT, BTDE, BTUP, BTUF, POTO, and BTO) *Full-Power Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn) *The unnamed female Kyurem (Heroes Aliens Reborn) *Full-Power Perodua Viva Hybrid EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn) *Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn, first appearance by Gwen) *Gwen Tennyson (BTMT) *Kevin Levin (BTUF and BTO) *Fred *Spopovich *Gohenks *Kurt Aliens used Used by Ben (Heroes Aliens Reborn) *Jetray *Swampfire *Techbinoid Used by Ben (BTMT) *The Ultimate Alien (x4) Used by Kurt *Cannongrade *Firebolt *Diamondarms Used by Ben (BTDE) *Lodestar *Humungousaur *Devolved Humungousaur *Swampfire *Ghostfreak Used by Fred *Rhinattack *Rockhard *Common Cold *Atomic Common Cold *Gasket *Scorch *Overflow *Atomic Overflow Used by Ben (BTUP) *Humungousaur *The Ultimate Alien *Way Big *Jetray Used by Ben (BTUF) *Nightclaw *Humungousaur *NRG *Eatle *Lodestar Used by Ben (POTO) *Jetray *Clockwork *Swampfire *Jury Rigg Used by Ben (BTO) *Cosmos *Shadow Hand *Earthclaw Used by Spopovich (The Adventures of Spopovich and Gohenks) *Waterspout *Magnarock *Starlight *Reptalien *Brawn *Wackamole Used by Gohenks (The Adventures of Spopovich and Gohenks) *Wildebeast *Ripclaws *Alienpede *Sucker *Electrashock Villains *Breathvoid (main villain) Plot Act I The story starts with a new villain, Breathvoid. When at the Plumber Searched Delta, inside the Fred and then team. Fred:Alright, let's go! (wait a minutes to Ben) Ben (Heroes Aliens Reborn): (jumping at Fred) Lalaza! Fred:Mmm. Ben (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Full-Power Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi LITE was detected on Female Kyurem. The even this a nothering powers of them. Fred:How to be himself with Reshiram and Zekrom? Ben (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Nothing. (when Reshiram and Zekrom was absorbing with Kyurem and Female Kyurem was) What the, Full-Power Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi LITE! Fred:Full-Power Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi LITE was detected! Ben (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Full-Power Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi LITE was detect! What the HFIL!? Spopovich:Full-Power Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi LITE, where we lives off? When that even Full-Power Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi LITE my here! Kurt: Full-Power Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi LITE was so live! Full-Power Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): (landed) Halt! Kurt: Um. Full-Power Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Revolution, even this my world. Dubbed with a along powerful away. The selected was everything, this is my home. What even Infinite Technoshock did, that even this world this a Kyurem, Black Kyurem, and White Kyurem has been change form! Kurt: (shouting) Shut up, Full-Power Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi LITE! Full-Power Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Shut up? That even this another power is myhome, it was detected power? Kurt: Every, not yet. Full-Power Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): (shocked) Absolutely, yet? Kurt: I had something! Ben (Heroes Aliens Reborn): (running at Full-Power Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi LITE was) Whoa, whoa. Kurt. :D Full-Power Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Everythat, emoticon that even this going up! Ben (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Okay, this is it. When landed from Breathvoid. Breathvoid: You have been absolutely, now you powers to defeat along! Full-Power Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi LITE changes this form to Black. Gohenks: It did. Full-Power Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi LITE (Black, Heroes Aliens Reborn): (after Gohenks) IT'S ABOUT THAT YOU, EVEN THIS LIVE!? Breathvoid absorbing this all heroes with a powers too. When Full-Power Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi LITE starts narrating. Full-Power Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi LITE (Black, Heroes Aliens Reborn, narrating): (using Freeze Shock) Gohenks. I even this meet Full-Power Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi LITE of the Black Kyurem. It is it, another this low special. Like with along, just you me. Breathvoid using Freeze Shock that this copied and taunts Full-Power Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi LITE. Full-Power Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi LITE (Black, narrating, Heroes Aliens Reborn): You have been another power. When using music that music end and narrating end by Full-Power Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi LITE. Ben (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Full-Power Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi LITE! Gohenks: It is was defeat? What is a taunts away is? Breathvoid was back to absorbing and absorbing disappears. Ben (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Where's Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi LITE, It's even doesn't away. Way... Gwen (BTMT): (running up) Uh... that where is Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi LITE? That's even as a Giratina and a Jetray combined? Spopovich: That Giratina and Jetray was into failture... Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi LITE! Fred:Okay, even another Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi LITE? Spopovich: Reverse World? What is a location away. Gwen (BTMT): I better idea. (using her spell) Reverso. When open portal and this Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi LITE is landed away. Gwen (BTMT): It's Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi LITE! Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): (that hugs Gwen) Oh... Gwen. Spopovich: What is a new powers? Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Uh... Shadow Force, an Will-O-Wisp, an Aura Sphere, and then Protect. Okay, this new Psychic was. Gohenks: Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi LITE was lives. Breathvoid shot it beam. Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Everybody down! When Gwen still Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi LITE using Protect and team is down to beam was into rock and disappeared. Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi LITE's Protect was protection disappeared. Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Boring out. Gohenks: What? Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): I'm Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi LITE is a type. Gohenks: What is even absorbing the powers of... Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Was Jetray is powers unknown. Gohenks: Okay, we have it. It's Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi LITE time! (transformed) Wildebeast! Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Uh... even this my type of matico... THAT'S MY TACO! Gohenks (as Wildebeast): Taco? Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Even this taco. Breathvoid was absorbing this Omnitrixes. Gohenks (as Wildebeast): Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! (falls and even this Psychic was out) Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Oh, my Psychic out! Gohenks is detransformed. Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): What the HFIL!? When Breathvoid was Omnitrixes into any Evil Omnimatrix. TBC... Category:Crossover movies